This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Robust quantification is an essential component of comparative -omic strategies. In this regard, glycomics lags behind proteomics. Although various isotope-tagging and direct quantification methods developed by ourselves and others have recently enhanced comparative glycan analysis, a cell culture labeling strategy, that could provide for glycomics the advantages that SILAC provides for proteomics, had not been described. Thus, we report the development of IDAWG, Isotopic Detection of Aminosugars With Glutamine, for the incorporation of differential mass tags into the glycans of cultured cells. In this method, culture media containing amide-15N-Gln is used to metabolically label cellular aminosugars with heavy nitrogen. Because the amide side chain of Gln is the sole source of nitrogen for the biosynthesis of GlcNAc, GalNAc, and sialic acid, we have demonstrated that culturing mouse or human embryonic stem cells for 72 hours in the presence of amide-15N-Gln media results in nearly complete incorporation of 15N into N-linked and O-linked glycans. The isotopically heavy monosaccharide residues provide additional information for interpreting glycan fragmentation and also allow quantification in both full MS and MS/MS modes. Thus, IDAWG is simple to implement, yet a powerful new quantitative tool for the glycomics toolbox.